Question: To get to work each morning, Ashley takes a car 16.62 kilometers and a train 9.39 kilometers. How many kilometers is Ashley's journey in total?
To find the total distance Ashley travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ Ashley travels 26.01 kilometers in total.